The present invention relates to an article of clothing, and a method of producing the same.
Articles of clothing are known in various shapes, designs, etc. and produced by various methods. An article of clothing is an object which is used for covering at least a part of a human body. As long as this function is accomplished, the article of clothing is considered as suitable for wearing. It is believed that the existing articles of clothing and methods of their manufacture can be further improved.